Strawberry pies Hmmmprobably!
by A.N.JELLofdeath
Summary: Travis soughts the help of Katie Gardner to make a pie?What will this end in?FIND OUT!
1. A ten year old? seriously?

**Hey viewers...after years of reading different fanfiction, I finally decided to post my own fanfic!I'm a self confessed percabeth fan...but after reading about tratie I totally fell in love with the topic. So this is my first fanfiction...and it's about the ever loving awesome pair, tratie..I'd love if you guys could review so I'd be able to learn from my mistakes..**

Travis POV

"Cannot!"

"Cantoo"

"NO"

"YES" Travis could not believe that he was having this argument with Althea Scott, a 10 year old daughter of Demeter. He shook his head, reluctantly trying to remember how he had gotten himself into this argument.

As always, it was a beautiful morning at Camp Half Blood. For the record, Travis Stoll had actually risen up at 6 that morning. Wanna guess why? Yep, u said it! To check whether his masterpiece prank was working to his expectation. He and his criminal partner a.k.a Conner Stoll had been up nearly half the night painting the ares cabin neon pink. They knew the fact that they might get a free ride to tartarus, but hey! When you're a Hermes kid, mischief is in your blood and Travis had an extra booster, thanks to the ADHD. to the point...So Travis was carefully making his way, treading behind bushes to the ares cabin. His idiot of a brother had apparently decided this morning that it was better to stay safe in their cabin than to get shot in the butt with arrows. Easy for you, u don't have ADHD, Conner! Travis thought, shaking his head. And so, Travis, being his plain old self, couldn't wait to see Clarisse's face when she sees her newly decorated doll house.

Unfortunately for Travis, the Ares cabin did not plan to wake up any sooner than 8am. Oh well, might as well plan another prank while you're at it, thought Travis, as he was making his way back to the Hermes cabin. He was so absorbed in his new prank for the Aphrodite cabin that he tripped over a stone and sent a very angry Althea, who was carrying a basket of strawberries from a trip to the feilds, crashing to the ground. To add frosting to the cake, he fell right on top of the basket, breaking it and henceforth squashing all the strawberries well enough to make a good glass of juice.

'U JERK! THAT WAS ONE HOUR OF HARDWORK, U THICK HEADED NO BRAIN LOSER"

'Wow! Calm down little girl. It was not on purpose!"

"Don't u little girl was a basketfull of hand picked ripe 're all squashed now, all thanks to a boy who's brain is no bigger a size than the smallest peanut!"

'Now look here, Althea. 1 my brain is one of the best in the camp and 2 where the hades did u learn to speak all these words? You're a 10 year old for zeus's sake! Spending too much time with Katie I suppose?"

' Grrr! Dont get of the topic STOLL! I was gonna make strawberry pies for my bestie who's birthday is tomorrow and its all spoiled by u.'

'Wow! A ten year old kid makes strawberry pies these days? Is it me or are the younger generation getting smarter by the minute?" thought Travis.

'HELLO! EARTH TO STOLL'

'Sorry what?O! Right I'm sorry 'bout that Al. Don't make such a scene about it. The pie would be a disaster anyway.'

'What? And this is coming from a guy who cant spell strawberry pies, much less make it."

'O really?I can make strawberry pies and i can sure as hell spell it'

'Cannot!"

'Cantoo"

'NO'

'YES'

'Alright then I suggest you make me the pie, Travie-lavie?'

'FINE! You'll have you're precious pie by this evening.'

I bet ten drachmas that he wont even get past the crust, Althea muttered under her breath.

'What's that?'

'NOTHING'

'Thats what i thought.'

'Alright, Stoll, if u make the pie, then maybe I'll have a better opinion about you.'

'It's a deal!' After they shook on it Travis headed to his cabin not believing that he had got into a 10 year old daughter of Demeter and actually let her win it!So much for Travis mighty Stoll.

Time flew very quickly after that, with Travis and Conner being chased all round the camp by the Ares cabin lead by a an extremely pissed Clarisse, after they discovered the freshly planted prank of the irritating Stoll criminals. Travis completely forgot about the deal until Althea declared that he had only about seven hours to complete the gods! I can't have a 10year old thinking I'm an idiot! Sighed Travis. He did'nt leave out the fact that he had absolutely no idea to make a pie, having not entered a kichen to cook but rather to steal from the pantry.

Then it hit him like a frowned at the idea. He knew that getting help from Katie, his arch nemesis, was not going to be an easy bus ride. Thinking otherwise, Travis headed to the strawberry fields to find his repeatedly victamised to his pranks nemesis-sort of was a bossy, yet beautiful daughter of Demeter. Wait ,what?Katie was not BEAUTIFUL!Well sort of but not in a romantic way, thought Travis,or is she?Connor had questioned him several times as to why he wanted to prank the Demeter cabin twice as much as the other cabins.

'Because Katie's reactions are way funnier than everyone else's.' He told Connor.

'Yeah right!'

If Travis was sure of anything in this world it was the fact that he pranks the Demeter cabin since Katie's reactions were funny and not because he liked her. Wait, where the hades did that come from?

He was absolutely , positively sure that HE DID NOT LIKE KATIE...or did he?

**That's it people!I'll update the next chapter in a short while and please review your comments. I'd love to hear from you, good or 's my first fanfic so please help me!R n R Please!**


	2. At last

**Hey guys...on with the continuation of the story. Thank u Otakusofia for your review..**

Katie POV

Katie was busy working on her archery skills all day. With the day nearing to dusk, she decided she needed a break. She quickly slipped into a clean camp half blood t shirt and blue-black denim jean shorts. This time she let her shoulder length jet black hair down fastened with a head band. Pulling up her brown leather boots, she headed to the strawberry fields. She was certain not to let anyone spoil her mood and specifically not by a STOLL. She then started hand picking the blood red ripe strawberries, thinking about her weird relationship with a certain Stoll. She had no idea why the Hades he pranked her cabin so many times, speaking of whom...

'Katie-kat, Katie, Katie, Kit-kat!'

'What the hell do you want, Stoll? And don't call me that."

'Good evening to you too!'

'Did u know u have beautiful chocolate brown eyes, Katie-kat? And the most gorgeous black hair and-'

'To the point, Travis!'

'Ok fine! I need your help.' Travis murmured the last part.

'What was that?'

'I NEED YOUR BLOODY HELP'

'Oooo...What do we have here? Travis mighty Stoll asking help from a daughter of Demeter? Might as well add a please to it'

'Please Katie, I need your help!'

'Alright what do you need help with?'

'I kinda well sorta made a bet with Althea that I'd make her a strawberry pie by this evening.'

'I'll help you on one condition...NO PRANKING MY CABIN FOR A WEEK!'

'Deal..No pranking your cabin for a week.'

'K..Just be glad I picked up the necessary strawberries beforehand.'

'Gee. I'm so glad that Hades would hang his head in shame.'

'Good for you Captain Sarcasm.'

They headed towards the camp kitchen and fished out the necessary supplies. Katie placed the basket on top of the counter. She then placed a cook book so that they'd be able to cook according to it.

'Alright..let's see. There are few simple steps to make a pie. First we'll have to make the crust. Travis hand me the flour please.'

'I didn't know we added flowers to a pie?'Katie sighed. 'No Travis. I mean flour. F-L-O-U-R'

'Oh yeh, sure.' She then read out the steps.

**Step 1**

Combine flour and salt in a bowl. With a pastry blender or two knives, cut in shortening until the mixture resembles coarse crumbs (the size of small peas).

Travis POV

'Now here's something I can do.' He put the flour and salt and blended it with a pastry blender. _With help from Katie of course. He didn't even know how to hold the blender._

**Step 2**

Sprinkle 1 tablespoon of cold water at a time over the mixture and toss gently with a fork. Repeat until dry ingredients are moist and mixture forms a ball. Use only as much water as necessary to moisten flour. Then knead it.

Katie then added the water and asked me to knead it. 'Gods of Olympus! You're making such a mess. Is that what you call kneading in Travisville?'

'What do u expect? I don't know how to cook. My brain is hardwired for pranks.' She sighed. Then took his hand and pressed it against the dough, not noticing his bright red face. 'This Travis is how u knead.'

Travis felt like he was in a daze. _Oh Gods! Why am I feeling so flustered? It's just her hand for Poseidon's sake! But why did her hands have to be so goddamn soft?_

'Hello? Is anyone there? Travis! Travis Stoll! Gods! Did you get kidnapped by aliens?'

'Oh sorry!' he said blushing. She noticed his red face and then bushed, noticing that their hands were intertwined in the dough.' O-ok, next step. 'She stammered, releasing his hand. 'Yeah. Next step'

**Step 3**

Shape into a ball. (For a double-crust pie, divide dough in half so that one ball is slightly larger than the other.) On a floured surface or floured pastry cloth, flatten the ball (the larger one, if making a double-crust pie) into a circle, pressing together any cracks or breaks. Roll with a floured rolling pin from the centre of the dough to the edges, forming a circle 2 in. larger than the pie plate.

After plating the pie plate and adding the strawberries, they placed the pie in the oven and waited. The silence was so thick Travis was sure he could touch it.

'Hmm, Katie thanks for helping me.' 'No problem. But it's a little awkward isn't it? Helping your enemy, I mean.' 'Yeah, it's a little awkward, I suppose.'

Katie POV

Can this get any more complicated? First I get that awesome feeling while holding his hand. I mean I was always attracted to Travis since we first met. I always loved the way his blue eyes sparkled with mischief or the fact that his brown hair was always a little curly and also the fact that he was two inches taller than Conner and... Ok! I'll stop for now. Anywaay...that's why I always yelled at him and not at Conner all these years, and now we're engaged in an awkward conversion, Katie thought, a smile decorating her face. Is it possible that she loved him? 'Why are you smiling, Katie-kat?'

'N-nothing. Well I was just wondering when we've had a normal conversation all these years, other than me yelling at you for your pranks of course.'

'That's true I guess... So how's this conversation? Compensative enough?' 'Hmm, yeah I guess so!' Katie said, steering away from him. She couldn't look at him for what reason God knows why. She started feeling butterflies at the pit of her stomach. _Is Travis feeling the same way? _She made the mistake of looking back. He was staring at her with his beautiful blue eyes. They both moved closer unknowingly. He gently wiped the smudge of flour off her cheeks and tucked a strand of her behind her ear. Snaking an arm around her waist, he cupped her face with his other hand and leaned in. They both stopped when their lips were about an inch apart, wondering if this was a dream or was happening in reality. Would they kiss? Was she, Katie Gardner, about to kiss the crush of her life? Apparently this was a hundred percent true since Travis closed the gap and gently pressed his lips against hers.

Travis POV

OMG! I'M KISSING KATIE!He realised he loved her from the time they met. He had pranked her so often in order to get her attention. If by chance any hot guy flirted with her, he would make sure the latter' cabin was pranked extra hard. But then he realised that Katie must hate him all these years of pranking. Nevertheless he kissed her, even knowing that she would probably kill him for this. But then Katie started kissing him back, throwing her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She played with his hair twirling it with her fingers. They kissed for Olympus knows how long, but as far as Travis was concerned he wasn't bothered. He was in Elysium right now, kissing his crush of four years. They pulled apart only on hearing the oven bell.

'Gods! Do you know how long I wanted to do that?' Katie asked, placing her head on his chest. Travis knew there was never a bigger a moment than this in his entire life. 'Me too.' Katie then pulled out the pie revealing the most beautiful pie Travis had ever seen in his life.

'Wow! Who knew a strawberry pie would make you my girlfriend?'

'Yeah! Althea would have a better opinion about my boyfriend.' Katie said, grinning.' All thanks to you, Katie. Let me hand this over to Althea now.' 'Sure'

Travis then headed out the door. He turned back before he lost his daze and asked her,'Hey Katie! Do you wanna go out this Friday?'

'Consider it a date, Travis!'

Strawberry pies huh? Well in Tratie's case I guess even that would help!...

**So how's the story guys? I'm sorry if it's not good. This is my first fanfic so I'd love if you guys could correct me. Thanks loads. Oh and...**

**P.S**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
